


pretty in pink

by desmercia



Series: High School AU [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desmercia/pseuds/desmercia
Summary: Whoever told Craig to dye his hair was evil, Tyler decided as he stared a hole into the back of Craig's head. Pure evil.It was probably Evan, Tyler thought a moment later. That scheming bastard.





	pretty in pink

**Author's Note:**

> wrote most of this in 2016, but I felt like writing so up it goes.

If Tyler had known that Social Science was neither social— _"Tyler, if you pass one more note to Fong, I will read it out for the entire class to hear,"_ —or scientific—they had spent three weeks _talking_ about _flags_ —, he'd have taken French over this mess of a class.

Sitting in the back of the room, slouched low in the world's most uncomfortable chair, with his legs stretched so far out they were under the chair in front of his desk, Tyler struggled to keep his eyes open. He could feel a yawn building up, and he closed his mouth, lips pursed together, to fight it off.

For some, the further away from the board they were, the better the class, but for Tyler it meant sitting under a fluorescent light that hadn't worked for at least a year, and sitting behind the most distracting sight on the planet.

To be fair, he used to sit _beside_ said sight, but thanks to Lui and his short-ass complaints— _"Miss, Tyler's blocking the entire board!"_ —, all six-foot-something of Tyler had been moved to the back of the class.

Right behind Craig.

Now, Tyler didn't have a problem with Craig. Hell, they were best friends. Tyler had a problem with Craig's head. Specifically his hair.

Tyler didn't usually care about hair, not his or anyone else. He had better shit to complain about, but Craig—oh, Tyler could talk about his hair for hours. In fact, Tyler had spent the last forty-five minutes of class furiously texting Evan. All caps. Excessive question marks. Various keysmashes. A few semicolons to spice things up.

Because Craig, the dramatic prick that he is, had dyed his brown hair.

Now, normally, Tyler wouldn't two fucks about hair dye. But this particular dye. This fucking _colour_ had Tyler tripping over himself in confusion, laughter and a tiny bit of arousal.

Sitting not two feet in front of Tyler, was Craig's head (and the rest of his body, but most importantly, his _head_ ) and it was the most obnoxious shade of pink Tyler had ever seen.

Pink.

Not just _pink_ , but Barbie-doll-super-fab-so-bright-it-melts-your-brain _pink_.

And he looked gorgeous.

Tyler was grateful that he couldn't see Craig's face, because he'd probably die. Craig was normally sunny smiles, blushing cheeks, and loud laughter, but now his hair _matched_. How could Tyler compete with that? It just wasn't fucking fair.

When Tyler first saw Craig and the Hair™, his mind went blank and all he wanted to do was touch. Just reach out and run his fingers through his best friends hair.

That's not weird.

Right?

_Evan_ , Tyler typed. _It's not weird??.?_

Evan replied with a picture of his own face, lips pursed in a mock kiss, surrounded by poorly drawn hearts.

_You gay, dude, congratulations._

Tyler scowled down at his phone.

Just because Craig's hair was pink, and Tyler really wanted to touch it... That didn't make him gay.

The fact that he really wanted to push Craig against his locker and kiss him for a few days... Now, that probably made Tyler gay. Or at least bi. Definitely something non-platonic. Romantic. Oh boy, oh no. Tyler's heart started pounding.

_Don't go there,_ he thought. _Don't think about holding your best friends hand, or kissing him on the cheek, or spending the night together. Like, actually, together. Stop, stop, stop... Oh no, what if we go to prom? Can I even afford a limo? I can't afford frozen pizza. Craig deserves better than frozen pizza and no limo, I'd be a terrible boyfrie—_

His phone vibrated. If Evan sent one more kissy face, Tyler was going to throw an entire desk at him. Detention be damned.

Instead he got:

_YOU ME JON CRAIG, DOUBLE DATE CENTRAL BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII we gettin milkshakes :D_

Tyler sighed, slumping down in his seat and accepting defeat.


End file.
